To Protect Her
by KuroTenshi01
Summary: The battle against the Quincy had ended. Ichigo had been able to kill Yhwach but got badly injured afterwards. A week had passed and now she was finally stabilized, no more was she in risk of death. But there is a problem, she may lose her memories. And Central 46 is on the move. Will her friends be able to protect her or will she fall at the hands of Central? Fem!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Welcome to my new story! Hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **The batle against the Quincy had ended, they had won and now was the time to rebuild. Ichigo had been able to kill Yhwach but got badly injured afterwards. A week had passed and now she was finally stabilized, no more was she in risk of death. But there is a problem, she may lose her memories. And Central 46 is on the move. Will her friends be able to protect her or will she fall at the hands of the Central? Fem!Ichigo

**Disclaimer: **Fortunatly I dont own Bleach if I did it wouldnt be as awesome as it is!

* * *

_**The God-father and the Memories…Wait what?**_

Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of the 4th division, was walking in the 1st division barracks direction where a reunion was taking place. She couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news; maybe it would calm their nerves a little.

Since the end of the battle against the Quincy's the captains and lieutenants were on edge, they needed to calm their subordinates, count the number of deaths, and reconstruct the barracks. All in all the Sereitei was in chaos, especially with the state of their heroin, who hadn't woken up since she defeated the Quincy king, Yhwach.

Recently the lieutenants were allowed to accompany their captains to the meetings, and in all of them there were two guests, self-invited, Urahara Kisuke, the former 12th division captain, and Kurosaki Isshin, the former 10th division captain, former head of the Shiba clan, and more shocking: Kurosaki Ichigo's father.

Both former captains were in Soul Society to help them rebuilt and to have news of the orange-haired shinigami that was in a terrible state, they wanted to know how she was and when she would wake up.

When Isane got to the door leading to the office were the meeting was taking place, she could hear the captains discussing something, and judging from the volume of the voices it was obvious they wouldn't come to a conclusion soon. _Well, maybe they will stop the discussion once they hear the news I have to tell them._

She knocked on the door, and after being invited, she opened the door and went inside. The captains were as always in their usual place, except for Kyouraku Shunsui, who was in the place of the Captain Commander. She looked at the place where the 4th division captain was supposed to be and a feeling of sadness went over her, she missed her captain, Unohana Retsu, after she died fighting against Zaraki Kenpachi so that the latter could use his full power and finally hear his Zanpakutou.

After Isane entered everyone went silent looking at her with curiosity, hope and even dread. They knew that the silver-haired lieutenant was on the group entitled to taking care of Ichigo, and if she was there and not in the room of the 4th division barracks, that meant that something happened, good or bad but Ichigo's condition changed.

It was Kyouraku that broke the silence. "Isane-fukutaichou, is there something you wish to tell? Was there any changes in Ichigo-chan's condition?"

"Yes sir, she-" Isane was interrupted when Yamada Hanatarou entered the room. "Kotetsu-fukutaichou! 3rd seated Iemura-san (A/N: Is that is name?) said to give you this, he said it was important." Hanatarou said while handing a letter to her, who opened it and started reading its content.

The more she read the letter the more wide-eyed she became. After reading her hands started to imperceptibly shake, she glanced at Isshin, who was looking at her with a frown marrying his face, and then looked at the other occupants of the office, she sighed _I just hope you are wrong Iemura-san, I really do. _She wouldn't tell anyone, she couldn't, at least not until it was confirmed or denied, hopefully the latter.

"Very well. Hanatarou please tell Iemura-san that I will talk to him in a few minutes." Hanatarou nodded and then left.

"Is there any problem Kotetsu-san?" Kurosaki Isshin asked making Isane inwardly wince, she really, really hoped Iemura was wrong, dealing with a enraged overprotective father Kurosaki **Shiba **Isshin was not on her to do list, especially since he was already angry that they had lied to him about his daughter condition.

She could remember when Isshin stormed through the 4th division barracks demanding to know what happened to Ichigo and where she was, Urahara Kisuke and Hirako Shinji with him trying to calm the father down, needless to say it didn't work very well, seeing as the former 10th division captain was very close to unsheathe his zanpakutou at both blondes. It really wasn't a pleasant thing telling the father that his daughter was in risk of dying because of a wound she suffered while fighting the Quincy King, alone. Isshin almost went on a rampage right then and there if it wasn't for the appearance of the Captain Comander.

So no, Isane didn't want to tell **him** about it. She valued her life, thank you very much!

"No there is no problem, it's just about a new healing kido that is being developed." The healer said with a smile – supposed to be reassuring – and was relieved to see that Isshin didn't press on the matter and along with the others captains seemed to believe in her, though Kyouraku and Urahara gave her suspicious looks, with the latter asking " So, what were you saying about Ichigo's condition?"

"Well, we were able to finally stabilize her, she is not in risk of death anymore. Once she wakes up she will only need resting more two or three months and she will be as good as knew" _If Iemura-san is wrong if not, well there is going to be some trouble. _Isane said – of course the last part she only said it in her mind. The reactions were almost instantaneous: Rukia, who had been silent the whole time, broke in tears of happiness with a big relieved smile in her face – her best friend won't die!; Renji was fairing a little better than Rukia, he also had a big smile in his face but wasn't crying – though the shaking told otherwise; and Isshin, well he flew out the window in direction of the 4th division, ignoring every shout for him to wait; Some captains and lieutenants like Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ukitake and Shinji also had smiles in their faces, while other more emotionless such as Byakuya and Soi Fong nodded their heads; needless to say Mayuri didn't have any reaction whatsoever.

Kyouraku sighed when he saw Isshin leaving – through the window – and ended the meeting so that some of them could go see the orange-haired woman, even though she hadn't woken up yet.

Isane was leaving with the others when she heard the Captain Commander call her "Kotetsu-fukutaichou, stay for a moment please. I wish to talk with you."

Isane stopped and turned so that she was facing Kyouraku, more than a little nervous – panicking – the Captain Commander was looking at her with a very serious expression on his face, which didn't mean nothing good. In the corner of her eye she saw that Urahara Kisuke hadn't moved at all, and she started inwardly panicking even more, if the former captain heard what she was about to be forced to say there was no guarantee that he wouldn't tell Isshin.

Kyouraku also looked at Urahara and was about to say something – probably asking him to leave – when the latter said "I will stay here Kyouraku-soutaichou, I'm very curious about that new kido being developed. I may not be a kido master, but I'm fairly good at it if I say so myself".

Kyouraku smirked when he saw the smile being directed at the 4th division lieutenant, it was obvious that Urahara knew she was lying – no one could lie to the master in that field – besides, the excuse she gave was a very bad one, Shunsui was sure that Isshin didn't believe either, but the wish to see his daughter was bigger.

Well he couldn't blame the woman for lying, especially if what she was hiding was something big about Ichigo. Heck if it was him, he would probably send some unseated officer to tell Isshin – and serve as some kind of punch bag – so that when he next saw him, he wouldn't kill him on the spot…hopefully.

"Okay then, Kotetsu Isane tell us what is in that letter?"

"I-I already told you, it was just information about a new kido." Isane once again lied while looking in the corner of her eyes where Urahara was standing.

"Mah, don't worry too much, even if I and Isshin-san are old friends, I valorize my life and don't wish to cross the river quite yet." Urahara said with a smile in his face "But you know" suddenly his smile completely disappeard from his face and Isane gulped "There is a little secret that only I and Isshin-san know about, would you want to know?" She nodded nervously dreading what she would be told – she knew that even if she refused he would tell her anyway "When Ichigo was born it was decided that I would be her god-father, and as such I deserve to know just what the heck is going on!"

It wasn't only Isane who was shocked with that revelation, Kyouraku also couldn't believe his ears and was more than a little doubtful.

"Do you have proof?"

"Proof?" Urahara asked taken aback

"Yes proof. How do we know that you are telling the truth? You could be telling that so that you could know what was happening to Ichigo-chan. Besides I don't think any god-father would allow his god-daughter to risk her life as many times as she did."

Hearing this Urahara looked as if he had been being stabbed, slapped in the face, hit by a car at high speed and dropped a cliff thousands meters high – yeah you get the picture.

Suddenly Urahara looked at the ground and then said "It's not that I allowed, it's just that she wanted to do it. When I trained her so that she would be able to gain her powers to save Rukia I did it because Ichigo asked me to, when she fought against Aizen and lost her powers she did it because she wanted to save everyone. I choose to give her powers back because I could see how sad she was without it, and I let her fight against Yhwach because of her wish to once again save her friends. I couldn't oppose her." He looked at them again and continued "Besides she doesn't know that I'm her god-father and if I did oppose her she would go against me and fight nevertheless saying that what she does is none of my business."

He looked so pained and sad that Kyouraku and Isane believed in him the former putting a hand on Urahara shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Why didn't you told her?" Isane asked

"Well Icouldnt risk it, if Aizen got news that she was more than just someone who I trained to fight him, he would go after her as to get to me, and after, well I just couldn't find the right time, besides she didn't knew that Isshin was once a captain here in Sereitei, she thought he was a mere high-seated." Kisuke answered.

Kyouraku nodded, it made sense, if Aizen knew about that he would go after Ichigo to capture her and force the former 12th division captain to fight alongside him, and then the Sereitei wouldn't have stood a chance. And Ichigo wouldn't have saved them as many times as she did. In one way it was a good thing, they wouldn't be standing there otherwise, but her condition after the fights, well it was not very good to her. Thinking about her condition…

"So Kotetsu-fukutaichou tell us, what is in that letter?" He asked, but Isane could see that he wouldn't accept any more lies. She sighed and then showed the piece of paper to both man.

_Kotetsu-fukutaichou,_

_I need to talk to you urgently, I know that you went to the captain meeting to tell them about Kurosaki Ichigo's condition, but I really hope that Hanatarou was able to reach you before you talked to them so that you can come back as fast as possible. In some exams we ran at her brain we could find some anomalies that were result of some kind of fall were she hit her head against something. It's not life threatening, but there is the possibility that she may lose her memories._

_3__rd__ seated Iemura_

After reading the letter Kyouraku looked at Isane and said, well more like ordered "Lead us to where you 3th officer is." Isane nodded and after seeing that both man were following her she went to the 4th division barracks.

* * *

And the first chapter is done!

What do you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Please tell me your opinions on the reviews!

BTW do you want any pairings? If yes tell me on the reviews!

Ja Ne!

~Dani


	2. Chapter 2

And here is another chapter! This is my fattest update to date! 5 days thats a record for me!

Thank you so much for the reviews! It made my day!

Answer to the guest review:

_Dianne060807 - I'm happy that you liked the chapter, and I hope you keep enjoying it! As for pairings, i'm still unsure if I will do a pairing for Ichigo or not, maybe if more people ask me to._

**Summary: **The batle against the Quincy had ended, they had won and now was the time to rebuild. Ichigo had been able to kill Yhwach but got badly injured afterwards. A week had passed and now she was finally stabilized, no more was she in risk of death. But there is a problem, she may lose her memories. And Central 46 is on the move. Will her friends be able to protect her or will she fall at the hands of the Central? Fem!Ichigo

**Disclaimer: **Nope I dont own Bleach and Tite dont want to give me Ichigo *sob*

* * *

**_Awakening and Planning_**

_He was walking through the Soul King palace were Ichigo was fighting Yhawch, the Quincy King who killed the Gotei 13 Captain commander, said to be the most powerful Shinigami to ever have lived. _

_Ichigo was fighting the person who defeated Yamamoto Genryuusai Shingekuni, alone. It was wrong on so many ways, no matter how you saw it, it was still wrong. They shouldn't_ have _to depend on her to win, a girl, a human girl… a seventeen human girl for god-sake!_

_Urahara sighed, he knew it was partly his fault, he was the one who sent her to fight battles that older shinigamis, with more experience than her, couldn't win. First the war against Aizen, and now the Quincys. Still how could the Gotei 13 have fallen so bad? Depending on a girl that is, to them, still a child._

_Ever since she was 15 how many battles had she already fought because of them? First when they tried to execute Rukia, and after that so many more that it pained him: against Kariya and the Bounts; against that 3__rd__ division captain; against Muramasa and so on. All of that in a year. _

_He could hear the sound of battle, he was close, just a little more and he would join her. He will finally do what he should have done, he will fight alongside her, protect her as her god-father. He won't allow her to fight alone anymore._

_He froze._

_Suddenly a scream cut the air, it was a man's not that of a girl, still he started running. The faster he ran the more close he became. He was now able to see a figure standing above another, the one standing had a sword in hand, trespassing the other. Urahara ran even more, his heart beating fast, both from running and nerves, he tried using shunpo but he couldn't, probably Yhwach had put a barrier so that Shinigamis wouldn't be able to use shunpo* - it didn't affected Ichigo too much since she can use sonido because of her hollow powers ._

_The place was totally ruined, what once was a beautiful palace was now just ruins, and still that son of a bitch of the Soul King didn't showed his face even once! And the 0 division were fighting the Quincy that Yhwach had bought with him to the Palace. Instead of fighting the boss they fought the minions, what in that is right? It isn't. It just isn't._

_He was now close enough to see who was standing and sighed in relief. It was Ichigo, she won against Yhwach. The battle is over._

_Urahara then shunpo-ed next to her – the barrier had been lifted – and examined her close seizing her condition. Her shihakushou was covered in blood, both hers and her foe's, it was also torn in several places showing innumerous cuts._

"_AAAGGGHHH" she screamed in pain._

"_ICHIGO!" Urahara shouted seeing the sword trespassing her body. Yhwach's sword. He still wasn't dead! Urahara used Ichigo's sword separating the head from Yhwach's body, killing him instantly._

_Ichigo started falling but before she hit the ground Urahara caught her and layed her with her head in his lap. He then tried take the sword from Ichigo's chest, but stopped himself. __**If I take the sword she will only bleed to death, I must take her to Kotetsu Isane, she may be able to heal her.**__ He thought starting shunpoing to where he could feel the healer reiatsu._

_When he found the lieutenant she was healing a Shinigami, stopping immediately when she saw the sword in Ichigo's chest, after ordering someone to take care of the Shinigami she was healing, she then ran to Urahara ordering him to follow her to a unoccupied room where he lay down the Orange-haired girl in a bed, he was then asked to leave the room and to call the 3__rd__, 4__th__ and 5__th__ officers to help her._

_He did as asked and waited outside of the room for news about his god-daughter condition._

_Hours later a gloomy-looking Isane told him that they took the sword from Ichigo's chest without damaging her heart but she was losing too much blood, one lung had been pierced by the sword and because of that, and loosing so much blood, she was in risk of dying. Isane then got inside the room leaving a shocked Urahara behind._

_Ichigo's life was in danger._

_Ichigo was dying._

_Urahara fell to his knees with his hand on his face. It was his fault, if only he had took her away from Yhwach sooner he wouldn't be able to trespass that sword through her and she wouldn't now be fighting between life and death._

_It was all his fault. When Isshin find out he will kill him. __** But**__ he though __**I deserve it. I shouldn't have let her fight alone. I'm her god-father and still I let her fight. What kind of god-father am I? I don't deserve that tittle, and she might never know**_

_A tear fell down his face and he decided, if she survive he will tell her and ask for forgiveness, and then protect her as he should have done from the beginning._

* * *

Kyouraku looked at Urahara who was walking beside him a frown on his face. He was remembering what happened, Kyouraku knew that the former captain blamed himself for Ichigo´s condition. It showed when he told them what happened and offered to tell Isshin about it – it was then that they were told that Shiba Isshin was alive and was Kurosaki Ichigo's father – Shinji almost looked as if Urahara just said that he would kill himself – which in a way it was – and suggested that they would tell him 4 days later.

(They really shouldn't have done it though, Isshin was more than enraged, and he was ready to commit mass murder.)

That's why he looked the more relieved, no one had noticed but he did, the guilt and regret was eating him alive. Kyouraku could see that he wasn't as cheerful as before, and when there was no meeting Urahara was always at the 4th division, right outside the room where Ichigo was, waiting for news.

Soon they were in the 4th division barracks looking for the 4th divisions 3rd seat Iemura-san, they passed through Shinji who looked at them in suspicion when he saw the three's faces. Urahara with guilt and regret, Kyouraku with worry and Isane also with worry and urgency, she was also panicking on the inside– the poor girl was praying for every deity out there for Iemura to be wrong, or else there was going to be a lot of trouble, especially with Isshin.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou!" Iemura exclaimed when he saw them.

"Iemura-san please tell me that you are wrong!" Isane practically begged.

"I´m afraid that I'm not wrong. Please follow me." He said while looking at Urahara and Kyouraku, wondering if they knew, seeing the silver-haired lieutenant nod he started walking toward his own office.

* * *

Isshin looked at his daughter, she was pale but was breathing regularly, the machine that sent air to her lungs nowhere in sight which was very good news. She looked as if she was only in a deep sleep.

He was the only one in the room since the others had already left to perform their duties as captains and lieutenants. He frowned, he was expecting for Urahara to come with all of them to see Ichigo, but he still didn't showed up, what was strange because she was his god-daughter and he had been worried sick about her – he rarely ever eat.

He knew that Kisuke blamed himself for what happened to her, honestly that guy had drowned himself with guilt – and regret from not telling her that she was his god-daughter – even though he tried to act the same as always, Isshin, along with others who knew him for decades couldn't be fooled by that act and they worried about him. All that guilt wasn't healthy because he was also remembering other things from the past.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his daughter's pale face and whispered "Why won't you wake up, sweetie? And what is it that is going on with you?"

Honestly, did that girl really think that he was so stupid? It was so obvious that she was lying to him, if it was really just a new kido being developed she wouldn't have looked so nervous when he asked her what was wrong, but maybe it wasn't a big urgency, otherwise she would have left the moment she received the note; or so hoped, if it was something much more worse there would be hell to pay for.

"Oh, they already left?" a voice said from the doorway.

It was Shinji together with Kensei and Rose **, captains of the 5th, 9th and 3rd divisions respectively, they entered all of them looking at Ichigo seeing her condition and then looked at Isshin.

"Well, they still have work to do you know, they aren't like some captains who let their work to their lieutenants." Isshin said looking at them with a disapproved look on his face.

"Well aren't ya the hypocrite one?" Shinji said with his usual grin in place. "If I remember ya weren't very responsible with work too, were ya?"

Isshin let a smile show on his face, Shinji was right he worked as much in paperwork as Kyouraku did when he was still captain of the 10th, which wasn't much.

Shinji then looked again at Ichigo and his grin lessened a little. He wasn't used to see her so weak, she was always so strong, in none of her previous battles she had been as injured as against Yhwach, not even when she fought Aizen, she lost her power and stayed weeks asleep, but it was just that: sleep, but she had been until now fighting between life and death, it was serious.

"Where's Kisuke?" Shinji heard Kensei ask, and looked at Isshin, who had been looking at his daughter.

"I don't have any idea where he is" Isshin answered, still looking at Ichigo.

"hum… that's weird was always here, wonder what happened." Shinji said, and then he remembered the look on Kisuke, Sunsui and Isane's faces, along with the little note the latter had received – that lie had been so obvious!

"Yeah, I also wonder…" Isshin said with a frown marrying his face, his eyes darker than before.

Shinji gulped, he hope there was no big problems, or else they would be done for. He once again looked at Ichigo with worry, yeah he really hope she will recover with no big problems.

Suddenly he saw Ichigo's finger twitch, and then her eyes started opening. She looked confused, her mouth opened and she tried saying something but no sound left her.

"Sshh… You don't need to say anything Ichigo." Isshin said looking at her with relief, with a small smile in his face. He then looked at Rose and said "Rose please go look for Kotetsu-san and say that Ichigo had woken up."

Rose nodded and left the room, where Ichigo was looking at the men in the room with confusion.

* * *

"Okay, since you two also followed me, am I right to assume that you also read the letter, Kyouraku-sotaichou and Urahara-san?" Iemura asked looking at Kyouraku and Urahara, when both nodded their heads he continued "very well, in the exams we ran it showed an anomaly in the place connected to the memories, as you may know there are different places in the brain that have different purposes, and as such we were able to figure out that the probability of Kurosaki-san losing her memories is higher than 90%."

"That high?!" Isane asked shocked "Do you have any idea what may be the cause?"

"I'm not sure madam but it cant be from a fall since she didn't have any signs of having hit her head on anything. It can only be something made by the Quincy King." Iemura answered.

"Is it permanent? Or just something temporary?" Urahara asked, hoping it wasn't temporary. If it was permanent, he wouldn't be able to tell her that he was her god-father.

"I don't know. That's something we have to discover after she wakes up. For now we have to-" He was cut when the captain of the 3rd division opened the door to the room they were in.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou, please come with me to Ichigo's room. She woke up."

* * *

"Are you sure?" in a dark chamber were the members of the Central 46 were reunited, a man was kneeling telling them about what he had found out. "Yes sir. From the 3rd seated Iemura said, the probability of it happening is higher than 90%".

"Oh…well then that might be good for our plan." A man on his fifties said "Very well, let's put the assassination of the Kurosaki girl on stand-by for a moment, we now will try and recruit her. We might have a chance of succeeding now if she loses her memories."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

And its done! What do you think? Good, Bad, Awesome or terrible?

Please let me know what you think in the reviews!

Ja Ne!

~Dani


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the delay! I really tried updating last week but I couldnt, I hardly had any time to write anything in my computer.

Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Bleach.

* * *

**_Fear, Guilt And Truth_**

**_"I _****_don't_****_ know. That's something we have to discover after she wakes up. For now we have to-" He was cut when the captain of the 3rd _****_division opened the door to the room they were in._**

**_"Kotetsu-fukutaichou, please come with me to Ichigo's room. She woke up."_**

Kyoraku, Isane and Urahara all shared glances, with the latter saying "Well, we can find out now." before leaving the room with shunpo.

Urahara was praying that Ichigo had not lost her memories, for her sake as for the Seireitei as well - Isshin would destroy them...with help from some of the more passionate shinigamis, Rukia and Renji came to mind.

Rose watched as Kyoraku, Isane and Urahara shared a glance and the latter leaving the room with shunpo, Rose just blinked - in confussion of what Kisuke had said - and the former captain had disapeared.

"Thank you for calling me, Otoribashi-tachou. Also could you please tell me, while we go to her room, how did Kurosaki-san reacted." Isane requested while leaving the room with Kyoraku following her, Rose right beside them.

"Well, she tried to say something but no sound left her, she also looked a little confused looking at us. It's as if she didnt recognize us." Rose informed

Rose narrowed his eyes when he saw Kyoraku and Isane once again sharing a glance.

"You said us, who was in the room with you?" Kyoraku asked.

"I was with Shinji, Kensei and Isshin."

This time the glance was a nervous one, the 3rd division captain was about to ask just what the heck was going on, when Kensei came running with a very concerned look on his face, a saddened Mashiro behind.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou! There is something wrong with Ichigo, she started struggling violently after Mashiro showed up and suddenly tried to hug her. Isshin, Shinji and Urahara are trying to calm her down but isnt working!"

Isane didnt even heard the whole sentence, she was already running down the hallway leading to Ichigo's room, Kyoraku right behind her. Leaving one bewildered captain, that after a moment hurried following them.

Kensei decided not to follow them, the more people that were on the room, the more scared Ichigo became. Kensei just hoped it was just confusion she was feeling.

_"Is there any problem Kotetsu-san?" Kurosaki Isshin asked..."No there is no problem, it's just about a new healing kido that is being developed." Isane answered_

The memory, made him sigh, who did Isane think she was fooling with that excuse of a lie? Really, for him, who had known _Urahara Kisuke _for_ decades,_ such weak lie was spoted miles away!

"It's my fault, Berry-tan is hurt because of me!" Mashiro had tears in her eyes and Kensei hugged her reassuring her that it wasnt her fault and that Ichigo would be Ok.

**xXoOoXx**

"Well, that was fast." Isshin said when, not even 10 minutes after Rose had left, he felt Urahara's reiatsu outside the room. The former 10th division captain was holding his daughter's hand and stroking her hair, who was still a little confused and sleepy.

"How is she?" Urahara asked entering the room.

"Well, as ya can see she's awake, as for how she's, well good it isnt ne?" Shinji informed pointing at the bed where Ichigo was laying, now with a strange look on her face while she was looking at them, first Isshin, then Shinji, next Kensei and lastly Urahara.

The former 12th captain's eyes narrowed understanding the look on the orange-haired girl's face, it wasnt one of recognition, he could see that she was trying hard to remember them and was failing miserably.

_Well, there goes our hopes._ Urahara thought while calmly walking towards Ichigo's bed, knowing that if he made any sudden movement he would scare her - before, the thought of anyone or anything scaring Ichigo was laughable, now it was heart-breaking because it meant that she had forgotten about everything and everyone.

"Hey there Ichigo, does anything hurt?" Urahara's voice was soft, careful not to further agitate her. Ichigo's gaze was locked on him, she tried saying something, but once again the only sound that left her mouth were just undistinguishable noises.

"Dont force yourself too much Ichigo, you were asleep for almost two weeks." Isshin said reassuringly.

"Yeah, ya really gave us the scare." Shinji said his usual grin replaced by a softer smile while looking at Ichigo laying on her bed body all wrapped in bandages but awake, finally awake.

Suddenly a green-haired girl entered the room, yelling.

"KENSEI! Did Berry-tan woke up yet?"

Urahara and Isshin started feeling Ichigo's hands shake beneath their owns and shared a look, their conclusion was the same: this wasnt going to end well.

Mashiro then spotted Ichigo's open eyes and squealed in delight, she was going to run to her when suddenly the orange-haired Vaizaird began struggling violently against Isshin and Urahara, her eyes wide in fear and her mouth open as if to scream - had her throat been better she would have been.

Isshin put her in his arms whispering comforting words in her hears, Urahara also began trying to calm her down as well, but to no avail, her struggling only got worst.

"Kensei, go see if they are going to take much longer and tell them to worry, this time say it's an emergency! And take Mashiro with you." Shinji ordered, when he saw the look of dejection on Mashiro's face he told her "I'm sorry Mashiro, but Ichigo just woke up and the way you acted just scared her a little. Dont worry next time you came to visit her she will be better." Mashiro nodded and, along with Kensei, left the room.

Shinji sighed before he gave his attention to the struggling orange-haired woman being hold by Isshin and Urahara.

"Ichigo it's okay, you are safe here, we will protect you." Shinji whispered softly, joining the other men in conforting and calming Ichigo.

It didnt work, in fact it only made her worst.

Tears started falling from Ichigo's eyes that were wide in fright, her breath coming in gasps, her entire body shaking. Isshin had her in his arms while whispering words of confort in her ears, Urahara was holding her hands in his trying to confort her with the gentle touch and Shinji was running his hand through her arms in a soothing manner.

It was that scene that Isane, Kyoraku, Rose and Iemura saw when they first entered the room. Had it been any other time they would think it was cute, but in that moment , with how urgent the situation looked, all Isane could do was tell her 3rd seat to bring her a sedative and walking close to the bed to inject it on the still struggling woman, who after some moments finally started calming down.

"Please all of you leave the room." the lieutenant asked the captains and former captains, seeing Isshin open his mouth to protest she was fast to add "We still need to do some further examination and she must not be put in any more stress than she already is."

Isshin hesitantly nodded and after kissing his daughter on the forehead he along with Urahara and Shinji left the room, Kyoraku and Rose were already outside.

After watching them leave, Isane started examinating Ichigo's bandages o see if any wound had been re-opened, seeing blood on them the lieutenant alonf with her 3rd seat changed Ichigo's - who was at this point sleeping - bandages and re-close the cuts.

**xXoOoXx**

"Just what the heck happened there?! Why did Ichigo freak out?!" Shinji all but shouted after Isane closed the door. He had never thought that he would ever see Kurosaki Ichigo so frightened, she was _crying_ for God sake!

"Well, I have." Isshin said while looking at the door with a concerned look on his face. Everyone, besides Urahara - who was looking at the floor -, looked at the Kurosaki with confusion, and surprise. "Every night, after Masaki's death, Ichigo would wake up frightned because of a nightmare, the first time though she was so frightened that I needed to give her a sedative." the former captain sighed "I never though I would see it again."

Silence followed, everyone lost on their own thoughts, which was broken when a soft whisper was heard. "It's all my fault."

They all turned to look at Urahara who was still looking at the floor a look of guilt on his face. Both Kyoraku, Shinji and Isshin frowned understanding what the blond said, Kyoraku more so that Isshin and Shinji.

Rose blinked "What? It was Mashiro that scared her with the sudden movement, It wasnt your fault" seeing Shinji's pointed look he add "Nor Mashiro's for that matter"

"But it was me that was late, it was me that sent her to fight Yhwach! All that happened was my fault!" Urahara shouted in frustation.

"Damn I'm tired of hearing ya sulking, suck it up and deal man, she's alive that's what matters" Shinji said looking at him in annoyance. Really, Urahara was acting so ou of character that it wasnt even funny.

Urahara lips turned into thin line "If only it was that simple."

Obviously what he said wasnt supposed to be heard, seeing as he said it in a whisper, unfortunatly - or fortunatly depending on how see it - Shinji heard him and norrowed his eyes looking at the other blond remembering when he had passed through Urahara, Isane and Kyoraku when he went to visit Ichigo.

_Urahara, Kyoraku and Isane passed through Shinji who looked at them in suspicion when he saw the three's faces. Urahara with guilt and regret, Kyouraku with worry and Isane also with worry and urgency._

Shinji debated whether he should ask what Kisuke meant by what he said or if he should left it at that and corner him later. A look at Isshin made him do the latter, even though he wished to know what was wrong - he had a small clue - he didnt want to see the father reaction - especially if what he thought about was right.

(If he was right, no wonder all the secrecy. They badly survived a invasion, against a overprotective father's wrath Sereitei wouldnt stand a chance, especially if said father was none other that Kurosaki**Shiba** Isshin.)

But then he thought better: they had digged their graves the moment they allowed Ichigo to fight alone, so it was now time to jump into the hole and hope for the better (preferably that Isshin doesnt bury them).

Shinji, decision made, took a deap breath and opened his mouth when the door opened and Isane left the room, making Shinji change targets.

"So what's the problem? Why did Ichigo react the way she did?" He then looked at Kyoraku and Urahara "And what was really the content of that letter? And this time dont lie."

Isane gulped and then looked at Kyoraku asking for permission, the soutaichou nodded.

"Now she is okay, she was just scared of the sudden movement. We were able to calm her down and she is now sleeping."

At least she calmed down.

"Well that's good and all but ya still didnt answer my question." Shinji was honestly tired of all the secrecy and lies.

Isane took a deap breath and said "Ichigo has lost her memories."

"WHAT?!" Isshin and Rose yelled.

"I need a drink" was all that Shinji said.

Kyoraku agreeded wholeheartedly.

* * *

And it's done! What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me your opinion on the reviews.

About pairings I'm not sure if I will pair Ichigo with anyone, if I get more reviewers wanting me to I will see to it.

Hope you enjoyed!

Once again I'm sorry for the delay.

JA NE

~Dani


End file.
